


Шрамы

by Olivin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Тур 1-5 ГП Кинк-феста по заявке 1.59: Альбус Дамблдор/Геллерт Гриндевальд. Времена молодости, коварные планы, много секса и рассуждений о бытии волшебника. Фетиш на татуировку с символом Даров (у Альбуса она или нет – не важно).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шрамы

— Ал, прекрати, щекотно!

Альбус вздрагивает и замечает, что уже несколько минут гладит запястье Геллерта. Плавно обводит круг, треугольник и прочерчивает линию посередине. А потом не выдерживает и прикасается к уродливым красным полосам губами.

В неровных рваных линиях на белом запястье есть что-то такое ужасно неправильное, и Альбусу хочется убрать их, сделать так, чтобы никто никогда их больше не увидел. Поэтому он неосознанно проводит по ним пальцами, осознанно целует и бездумно сжимает запястья Геллерта над головой, в те короткие летние ночи, когда никому до них нет дела, и можно всецело предаваться и отдаваться любви.

А Геллерт, конечно же, смеётся. Геллерт называет его «милым британским фетишистом» и досадует на то, что шрам у него на запястье, а не каком-нибудь другом, более интимном, месте. Геллерт никогда не говорит, откуда у него шрам, а Альбус не спрашивает: он и так проявляет к шраму слишком много интереса.

Альбус поднимается от запястья выше, целует ладонь, пальцы, и ждёт от Геллерта очередного насмешливого замечания, но тот сегодня необычайно серьёзен и задумчив.

— Хочешь расскажу, откуда у меня этот шрам? — неожиданно спрашивает Геллерт, а потом взбивает подушку и наваливается на неё. Альбус кивает, ложится ему на живот и закидывает ноги на стену.

— Дары Смерти всегда требуют жертвы, — произносит Геллерт, и Альбус вздрагивает. Слишком спокойная ночь, чтобы говорить о Дарах, слишком приятная расслабленность в теле, чтобы говорить о жертвах.

— Когда я произносил заклинание, чтобы начертить над воротами Дурмстранга знак Даров, то не знал, как оно подействует, а потом уже весь рукав был забрызган кровью, — Геллерт усмехается. — Я подумал, что нечаянно перерезал себе вены, но, к счастью, обошлось.

Вместо ответа Альбус кладёт поверх руки Геллерта свою.

— Уже потом я прочитал, что невозможно найти Дары, не впитав их магию и не отдав взамен им часть себя. Все эти кулоны, подвески, медальоны со знаком Даров, которые навешивают себя искатели, суть — фальшивка. Они никогда не смогут найти Дары, надо знать заклинание…

Альбус снова неосознанно поглаживает запястье Геллерта, а потом смотрит на свою руку и понимает, что нужно делать. Если он не может избавить от шрамов Геллерта, то он должен разделить с ним кровавый знак.

Альбус протягивает руку Геллерту и просит:

— Сотвори заклинание.

Геллерт удивлённо смотрит на него:

— Это больно, и нужен обмен…

Альбус разворачивается, ложится на кровать и раздвигает ноги.

— Как я понял, в книге не указано, чем именно нужно обменяться.

Геллерт ещё раз удивлённо смотрит на него, а потом заливисто смеётся, и Альбус мысленно благодарит всех богов за то, что Батильда очень крепко спит.

Геллерт тянется за флакончиком масла на столе, но Альбус качает головой:

— Ты говорил, что должно быть больно.

Но когда Геллерт входит в него, Альбусу не больно совсем. И сама мысль о том, что Геллерт сделает ему больно, кажется абсурдной: Геллерт никогда не сможет причинить ему боль. Потому что удовольствие слишком велико. И Альбус больше не сдерживается, не отвлекает себя посторонними мыслями, а вздыхает, стонет, сильнее подаётся навстречу, нетерпеливо притягивает Геллерта к себе ногами. Он уже готов отпустить себя, когда замечает, что Геллерт соединяет их руки и шепчет что-то на латыни. Запястье окутывает тёплая волна, а Альбус дёргается, изливается себе на живот, и обессилено вытягивается на кровати.

Несколько дней спустя Альбус наблюдает за тем, как авроры выносят тело Арианы, а потом переводит взгляд на запястье. Знак Даров Смерти, который ещё недавно был просто рисунком, теперь въелся в кожу некрасивым чёрным рубцом. Геллерт был прав: Дары Смерти всегда требуют жертвы. И боли.


End file.
